


It's Got Good Plumbing [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Holidays, Multi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for Gerec's It's Got Good Plumbing.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	It's Got Good Plumbing [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Got Good Plumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802534) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> This is for Gerec, who does such a fabulous job as a mod for this event. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
